the god of war
by Son of the engineer
Summary: What happens when kurama does not accept to be in a weak vessel? When he knows that all odds would be against him? When he knows that if he wants to do this the price would be greater then any before? FOLLOW KURAMA IN HIS LAST QUEST TO MAKE THE NEXT GOD OF WAR!. major crossover by the way Rated T for now
1. the fox

The village hidden in the leaf's that's were it all began that's the location were I was born that's were I found friend's that's were I found family that's were I found love and this is the story of how I died but don't get me wrong this is a really fun story and really it isn't even about me this is the story about a boy who was a very special boy who flew into this world on a wish he had golden blonde hair sky blue eyes and loved the color orange(_smack's forehead_)to a very dangerous degree but what was most special about this boy was what he carried with him what does he carry you may ask well that's very simple he carried me so listen very closely my name is kurama the nine tailed beast the demon fox and this is the story of how the god of war was made.


	2. going out with a bang

Chapter 2:imfuckedimfuckedimfucked(Kurama:BUT_ IT WAS SO WORTH IT!):_late at night you could see a young boy running rapidly through the woods why is he running you may ask well that answer is in the date of today his birthday October 10 to be precise the anniversary of the day the kiuubi the nine tailed Fox most powerful of the tailed beasts attacked and you may ask who is this boy well he has golden blonde hair sky blue eyes and three whisker Marks on each cheek he was nine years old today all give you a hint that's naruto:the little boy finally stoped running next to a tree heaving for air after he caught his breath he started giggling(_THIS KID IS CRAZY there gonna kill him for being so much trouble they already think he's me.)_"there gonna notice me now for... sure" but suddenly he heard voices screaming for blood and light from torches he heard foot steps coming near.(;_foolish human the one in that group tracking him is from that inuzuka clan that smells of dog they are not __gonna lose him unless he has help and they will kill him if they find him;sigh;might as well die later if I'm gonna die now is what she always sead forgive me boy this is the only way)_naruto was about to start running again when suddenly a hand came out and pulled him into the shadowed side of the tree and held him there covering his mouth;_this is it I'm gonna die on my ninth birthday;_naruto was about to start crying when when a village chuunin run past following a big dog l that looked kinda like a wolf and then the mob chasing him ran past torches blaring and pitchforks ready naruto could not hear anything;this person's covering my ears? He's not covering my mouth anymore;then the light from the torches started fading until they completely disappeared"_THEY ALMOST HAD YOU LITTLE BOY"__;is this for real he sounds like he's scolding me for almost getting caught;"MAKE YOUR GET AWAY A LITTLE SMARTER NEXT TIME" _with that the guy through naruto away from the tree naruto jumped up rubbing his rear"what was that for" but when he looked the person was gone "well that was weird" naruto took a deep breath "_that was awesome" "_today is the second best birthday of my life"

;FLASHBACK START;back ground music Sherlock Holmes a game of shadows Oprah scene

Location:the village hidden in the leaf district:uchiha date:October 10th time:11:45... the uchiha district was sound asleep they didn't really celebrate the defeat of the nine tailed Fox so most of the clan was asleep the one's who were awake were mostly clan elders the head of the clan Fugaku Uchiha was also awake reading the papers and doing a bit of paper work before going to bed really he knew he should be asleep right now but under the hardened skin of the clan head was a soldier who suffered from PDST(post dramatic stress syndrome) so he had trouble going to sleep around times especially night's like this when the kiuubi attacked most of the civilians who survived did not really see the kiuubi himself so they did know how the ninja who Survived felt years of vigorous training and war most experienced ninja like him thought they all had a good chance against enemy's or threats to the village but when the kiuubi attacked many skilled jonin and chuunin and genin were swatted like fly's against the tailed beast all the blood and gore drove some of fugaku's friend's insane some of them just killed themselves :sigh: "_the only thing's keeping me in this world i can count on one hand mikoto itachi sasuke that's all village and clan be dammed"_ but then he saw what he thought was a flash of orange running on the rooftops fugaku laughed "_at least there's plenty of potential in the next generation"_ the time was rolling near as the people of the village started chanting you could only hear it from so far away if you were awake fugaku looked at the clock and read 11:59 fugaku looked at the orange flash"_ kinda catchy " _ fugaku raised his sake cup and said "this one's for you kushina minato your son will truly become a great ninja" and he downed the sake.

"NARUTO"pov

"_almost done" _naruto thought naruto had been using the distraction of the festival to its full potential he'd laced catnip and pheromone bombs all over the inuzuka compound and smoke bombs over the aburame compound very light tear gas over the yamanaka compound and sleep serum all into the nara compound's water supply and and naruto stole the hyuuga's and uchiha's men's underwear dyed them pink and stuffed them in rockets all over the village and set them all to explode at midnight and stole all the meat in the akimichi compound and replaced it with fruits and vegetables and for the final masters touch he put timed glow in the dark paint bombs all over the hokage monument naruto got to the highest tower next to the wall around the village and started climbing once he got about half way up he stopped and looked at his small watch 11:59 he read "_shit stack in a pile of shit I better hurry or I'm a dead man"_ naruto planned to be about half a mile away from the village on a hill just high enough to see the whole village and right next to a cave he had been taking ramen cups over to the cave since he was seven year's old planning this.. naruto finally got to the top "just a jump into the haystack at the bottom and I'm home free"but just as he was lining up he heard the people start chanting the countdown" _adios village " naruto said; _just as the clock stroke one naruto started acting as a conductor to the explosions first the pheromone and catnip"BOOM"BOOM a mist covered the inuzuka compound" BANG BANG!" Light grey smoke screen covered the aburame compound"tssssssss" tear gas covered the yamanaka compound silence was all that could be heard from the nara compound "NOOOOO!" could be heard from the akimichi compound fireworks could be heard when everyone turned to see pink covering the sky above then pieces of the pink started falling suddenly every Uchiha and hyuuga male dashed off sharingan and byakugan's blazing there faces were red as Apple's as they started catching all the pieces of pink then the villagers saw it all those pink pieces were there underwear the villages most powerful clans underwear was falling from the sky dyed in pink the villagers couldn't take it anymore every single person in the village bursts out laughing there head's off rolling around the ground even the third hokage himself could be seen trying to hold back laughing holding his mouth crying while doing so then the unspeakable happened "TRUE ART IS AN EXPLOSION" (far away a blonde missing nin sneezed hard "SOMEONE'S FOLLOWING IN MY FOOT STEPS!.) "_KABOOM!"_the hokage monument was covered in funny glow in the dark paint face's "_cricket noise cricket noise"NAAARRUUUTOOO UZZUMMMMAKKIIII!._

"and cut well how'd y'all like it putting my imagination to use this will be a major crossover by the way just warning y'all please give me your opinion be blunt as you want this will be a frantic for ALMOST everyone this will be rated M that's all I have to say ttfn Tata for now "_jumps away"_


	3. Chapter 3

_at the cave _

and that's what happens when women get pregnant

Kurama smiled. naruto stared blankly that doesn't explain what you did in the forest.

Kurama: oh that's what you wanted to know well you see it goes like this. He pulled up a piece of anatomy paper showing common chakra current kurama: I blinded my chakra to yours giving you a huge power boost and giving me a chakra body to use in this world. Naruto: that's it there's gotta be more to it.

Kurama: there is but its not important well get to it later our biggest concern is your training for the next three years. Naruto: my training?. Kurama: yes you intend to go back in three years don't you?.

Naruto: well yeah but I was just going to see if the village chang with me not there and deciding if I should move out of the nation's. Kurama: well to bad were staying and I'm gonna make you Into a ninja of the likes this world had ever seen. Naruto: how?. Kurama: the first year of your training will be chakra control and genjutsu the second year will be taijutsu and Fujitsu the third year will be ninjutsu the hardest

Naruto: okay at least I get to see the look on there faces when I get back stronger than all of them.

Kurama:) that's the spirit! Now. He pulled out a book saying genjutsu for beginners

Kurama:) let's begin


	4. Here we go again

God of war. Time skip. Too many lifetimes.

disclaimer. I do not own anything on this story except the fanfic things I add to it.

Naruto: ...?...? the biggest fucking understatement was said this day". YOU JUST SKIPPED MY ENTIRE LIFE UP UNTIL THIS POINT!. "What if they wanted build up to how I am now instead of just showing my bare base roots". "I'm one of the most overpowered character's in all natural fan fiction to ever exist" "You aren't even using one of my demi god forms!". "What if they wanted action!". "What if they wanted the supernatural feel to it". "Or that absolute badass be weak nearly die than be strong enough to destroy the world".

"Huh! Why not any of those!".

TGW:...shut up or never exist. "If you want to know so badly". "it's because I have origin story's planned out for you".

Naruto: "oh...ok...thank y-".

TGW: "what did I just say"

( :REAPER;. -FIGURE-. !ANGRY PERSON!. SPEAKING)

( "Person or talking animal of some kind speaking in an average tone" ; )

Date. (11/11/2182 ) Time.01:00 Location.?

Planet - Earth.

Country - USA.

State - New Georgia.

City - fort Henning.

All was quiet. At this hour even inside a military base it was quiet.

Some dogs in pens barked. Some cadets snored. Some timers for popcorn or coffee beeped.

But it was quiet.

N/A: "well days over. too bad I work most nights or I'd be asleep". she thought to herself as she grabbed the popcorn from the microwave and coffee from the brewer. She made her way to her seat and sat down. she put her food/drink on a solo table in front of her. grabbed the remote to start the documentary she just bought.

N/A: well let's see what these people have to say about my soon to be (superior).

The movie started. she had it paused right before the movie begins rather than watch previews of ( ) or some new tech commercial. better to get to the good stuff her drill instructor used to say. it started with strange music she'd never heard of before it sounded like a piano. but with a sad tune.

This is story of a soldier. a soldier who's name was john Tsunami Shepard.

N/A: the name that drove fear and hope into the hearts of the galaxy. she thought sarcastically.

Tv: this one soldier did a bit more than his duty. things that were not ever expected of him. This for example. (the stallion blitz) victory the year was 2175 in December on new years day. On a planet that was deemed a fourth level world.

N/A: war torn. no shit she thought as she took another sip. popcorn still in her mouth.

TV: the next few minutes will be the the soldier's commanding officer's last words recorded. During his death on the planet. And video from cameras collected around the city.

TV: oh my god just start the video already!. She got up to get her stash of whiskey out. I'm gonna need it for this she thought. She got the whiskey out of her best h.p. and walked back. She didn't make it halfway before she heard a dying voice start speaking over. She rushed back.

This is major..cough..cough( hello darkness my old friend )

She didn't think it would be an original recording. her eyes were transfixed when the lines of the song started. She thought it would just show a pic of the major or a slideshow. She was wrong. the tv started showing video of a small army of batarion soldier's running through the streets. They had two last gen mako tanks. They both had a main cannon. A high caliber machine gun. Extra armored plating. And two flame throwers on each end.

Ashley: (they stole human weapons?...must be just a cleaning crew to kill the rest if they looted). She thought.

Tv: my name doesn't matter. this recording is to be used as evidence. if..cough..cough..cough.. shepard survives this..(good to see you here again)

The screen showed a landmine being triggered by both the tanks. With 10 yards between them. About thirty Battarions went with them. thirty of two hundred.

Flashback

Naruto pov. He was set up exactly three hundred yards from them.

He was covered in a white sheet. camouflaged with dirt and pieces of body's long dead on top of it.

He had a small rack set just a an inch off his back. With four stick shaped legs at its edges. Holding the weight off him. It was set just low enough to fit in with the other clumps of dirt. Blown from the park next to him.

He smiled he could see the army of organised killers in front of him go into a moment of disarray.

Their leader was clear now despite them all wearing the same armor for them only the leader Said anything. all others would hear his commands on radio at their collars.

He exhaled. This was the most crucial part. cutting off the head would slow them a moment Before they used their plan B. that depended on what battalion they were. but he knew of them.

The immortalized.

A group of glorified executioners. Only sent in to kill what was left of small enemy bases. Couldn't be killed. It Is what was said about them. They never met the luckiest soldier then.

He felt the trigger get lighter as he squeezed it. BOOM.(because a vision softy creeping)

The bullet Hit the leader and exploded with fire and blood. Blame them for wearing armor. Shepard had a .solar. placed down In front of him. after the first contact war the .widow maker. Became very famous for hardcore snipers.

of course it was updated now but the .solar. was made in honour of it. Only the warrior race called the krogan's was naturally strong enough to stand and shoot it at the same time. Even then there was risk of shoulder damage.

The .solar. was built to absorb sunlight on top of the scope the rear end of the scope was normal size for a human but the other end was two feet away on top of a 70in barrel.

The energy it absorbed went to its tactical sighting. Meant to detect wind speed from point A to point B from when the shot is fired to when the bullet hits the target.

Sadly the gun Shepard was using..did not have a scope mounted. He was shooting open sighted can't risk them seeing the glare from the scope. Also they are two close to move the gun around and fire quickly.

As the burning blood of there leader covered the others around him. they were shocked. For exactly three seconds. (Left it's seeds while I was sleeping) In those three seconds he fired two more rounds into there rocket launchers in there back group.

Afterwards...chaos. because of the lines of buildings around them the sound of the gun echoed. For naruto. It only went forwards. For them it went near everywhere. Sadly he found this gun in the rubble next to the building he left major in. Three shots were it. Naruto picked up a remote he rigged for long range and pressed play. Screaming sounds coming from around the city in every working radio or music player. Dazed his targets and distracted them both.( And the vision that was planted in my brain) Naruto stood up throwing his camouflage off him to the side. Revealing the weapons he stocked for the fight.

Naruto: "five minutes...it's all I've got worth of ammo" the sounds stopped after four seconds.(still remains within the sound of silence) He flipped the small microphone attached to his collar on so all here could hear his words

Naruto: fifty five down...onehundred forty five to go.

his voice echoing across the city with cold words began to send small shivers down a few of their spines. thinking for a moment the devil himself had come to take their souls. He turned off the microphone and shouted.

Naruto: "...four minutes...alright then...ill kill you ALL!" Revealing his position they slowly but surely they started making a firing line instead of shooting from where they were due to range Pulling out an Automatic rifle from his back holster he sounded the call for which the reason They call him.

Naruto:Remember my name!. He charged down the small hill leading to the road towards them. Giving him extra speed. He fired his grenade launcher hitting the middle mass of them. Killing ten "JHHOONN!" Bullets started missing past him barely grazing his shoulders and sides

While running reloaded and fired again dropping another ten "TSSSUUNAAMI!" One grazed his calf causing him to misstep a bit to the right. But kept running hard. One hit strait into his left shoulder. He tripped on a rock after that. Holding the gun to his injured left side he did a somersault Into the ground onto his feet again running between building pieces the size of a car for cover

Firing three round bursts kills six "SHHEPAAARD!" He got to 150 yards from them dropped down next to a plate of the tanks. Peeking up he saw all of them adjusting to his position "shit" He got back down just in time before he heard bullets start to ricochet on the plate.

Naruto: had 30 spent 7 put two in that rapist lieutenant...I remembered that guy?

He put down his gun next him and reaching behind him he grabbed two smoke bombs. pulled out the pins with his mouth spat them out started tossing the four he had. Two seconds. It's all it took for them to get enough smoke out that he heard the gunshots get quieter.

Naruto: ha they're splitting up between guys to kill me. A bullet grazed the side of the plate.

Right in front of his face.

"And the rest to watch for me to come out..(another grazed the side)..it's a good idea" "for there numbers"

N:(ill leave the rifle it's not worth taking in smoke still got the pistol and the shotgun. Took out his long knife and tomahawk wondering as the smoke was surrounding him.

"Will all this even leave this planet?"

Flashback end

Hate to leave a cliff hanger. But just checking if someone wants this story to continue. hope you all have a great day thanks for reading. P.s. I'm not re doing the earlier chapters to much work. And y'all are right horrible spelling and grammar.

'


End file.
